Kisah yang Kembali
by Himeji Mizuki
Summary: Rajutan kisah kasih Hinata dan Naruto yang terhenti, kembali terajut. Membawa kebahagiaan setelah segala penyesalan. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah singkat antara mereka berdua. One-Shot/Perlu perbaikan sana sini Bahkan Untuk Summarynya.
**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

Cerita Gak jelas, PlotLess, Alur Berantakan, Typo/MissTypo berceceran, amateur author dengan tak terhitung kekurangannya.

* * *

"apa ini sudah benar.?" Hinata melihat penampilannya sendiri dan ini adalah ke 13 kali dia mengganti pakaiannya. Hari yang cerah seoalh menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang bahagia.

Perjuangannya selama 3bulan mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Naruto untuknya terbayar sudah. Terimakasih untuk ayahnya yang mau ikut andil dan membantu banyak hal.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kaus berwarna lavender. Rok panjang abuabu berenda. Manset lengan panjang berwarna hitam sebagai dalaman. Hinata menunduk sedih, semua yang dia kenakan terlihat salah. Takut jika Naruto tak menyukai penampilannya.

"apa aku harus memakai make up juga.?" Hinata menggeleng atas gumamannya sendiri. Dia tak pernah, dan takkan pernah memakai makeup. Apalagi jika harus berlebihan seperti Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata terduduk lesu di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Melirik sekilas jam dindingnya, yang menunjukan waktu 07:18. Itu berarti satu jam kurang dari sekarang Naruto akan sampai kerumahnya untuk menjemputnya. Hinata memandang foto dirinya bersama Naruto ketika SMA.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa itu. Dimana dirinya masih SMA tahun kedua. Membuat taruhan bersama Ino dan Sakura. Dirinya di tantang untuk menaklukan hati Naruto. Seorang yang terlihat bodoh. Namun dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang melebihi sang jenius Nara Shikamaru, dan dalam olahraga, Naruto melebihi Lee dan guru Gai sendiri.

Dahulu, Naruto terlalu polos dan tidak peka. Bahkan si popular nomor satu, Saara pun gagal mendapatkannya. Shion si model sukses saingan Ino pun di buat kecewa. Bahkan Amaru si tomboy yang terpikat pada Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan. Oh, jangan lupakan Shizuka yang depresi dan bahkan Ryuzetsu yang sangat dingin menangis sedih karena Naruto menganggap mereka semua teman baiknya.

Dan taruhan itu di ajukan padanya dari Ino dan Sakura. Hinata tak peduli pada taruhan itu. Tapi, setelah dirinya di hina sebagai Lesbian karena tak pernah berpacaran dan dekat dengan pria. Hinata dengan emosi mencoba mendekati Naruto, ternyata ayah mereka adalah sahabat baik dan rekan bisnis.

Bahkan awalnya mereka mendirikan perusahaan dari nol hingga sekarang. Dimana ayah Hinata terus membangun dan mengembangkan serta menjalankan usaha di jepang. Ayah Naruto mencoba mengembang perusahaan mereka ke luar negri. Itulah mengapa Hinata akhirnya tak pernah mengetahui Naruto, dia baru mengetahuinya setelah putus hubungan dari Naruto.

Ketika itu, 3bulan lalu. Ayah Naruto berkunjung ke kediamannya bersama istrinya. Dia baru pulang dari misi besarnya mengembangkan perusahaan ketingkat internasional dan membawa kabar baik, kesuksesan besar.

Hingga Minato menceritakan tentang anaknya –Naruto- yang di urus oleh ayah dan ibunya –Jiraiya dan Tsunade dari pihak Kushina, serta Kamito dan Rubia dari pihak Minato- di Jepang. Dan membanggakannya, bahwa prestasi Naruto yang sangat baik adalah gen dari dirinya. Saat itulah, Hinata mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Naruto.

Bukan seperti yang seluruh sekolah ketahui selama ini. Dia bukan si miskin yang kebetulan cerdas. Hanya memang keluarganya yang menyukai kesederhanaan. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari sahabat karib sang ayah hanya membuat Hinata semakin menyesal lebih dalam.

Hubungan mereka berakhir setelah setahun terjalin. Naruto tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Ino dan Sakura. Bodohnya, Hinata mengatakan dengan tegas di depan mereka berdua bahwa dirinya tak pernah mencintai Naruto selain karena pertaruhan.

Yang tentunya di ketahui Naruto. Hinata sungguh menyesal. Akhirnya, dia memilih menceritakan segalanya pada sang ibu. Lalu memintanya agar bersedia membantu. Lucunya, bukan hanya sang ibu yang membantu. Hiashi pun ikut andil.

Hinata bahkan masuk ke Universitas dan memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Naruto. Hinata terus menyatakan penyesalannya, betapa dirinya sungguh menyesal atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Dengan segala usahanya untuk membuktikan kepada Naruto bahwa dirinya bersungguh sungguh. Akhirnya Naruto mau kembali mempercayainya. Itu tentu membuat Hinata sangat bahagia.

Pada kenyataannya. Perasaan Hinata tumbuh bahkan sebelum menjadi kekasih Naruto. Mengetahui banyak hal tentang Naruto. Membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tak peduli bahwa Naruto si miskin bersepeda kala itu.

Namun gengsi dan rasa takut kehilangan dua sahabatnya, membuat Hinata mengucapkan katakata yang membuatnya menyesal. Sampai saat ini pun dia masih yang akan menyangka, cowok tak popular yang membuat beberapa wanita popular bertekuk lutut itu mau menerima Hinata kembali.

Hinata kini tak peduli dengan persahabatannya dengan Ino dan Sakura. Persahabatan seharusnya tak menjerumuskan dan menyeret pada sesuatu yang salah. Begitulah yang ibunya sampaikan. Dengan katakata dari sang ibu. Dia tak peduli lagi persahabatannya yang hancur dan mereka yang tak mau berteman dengannya lagi karena gengsi yang tinggi. Hinata sungguh tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Kembali tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya oleh dering dari ponsel di dekatnya. Hinata meraih ponselnya, yang dia yakini terdapat Pesan Singkat dari Naruto.

-Aku sudah berada di rumahmu.-

"…!"

Hinata meringis, terlalu banyak melamun. Tanpa sadar waktu terlewati begitu banyak. Merubah penampilan sudah bukan pilihan tepat. Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk segera menemui Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, setelah melalui kebersamaan di taman hiburan. Lalu berkeliling kota dengan sepeda tua Naruto. Di belakang bukit bekas sekolah mereka ketika SMA. Menikmati langit senja –syafak-, pantulan cahaya alami di langit dari sang surya yang telah terbenam di cakrawala.

Naruto benar, ini sangat indah.. Hinata menyamankan posisinya yang duduk dalam dekapan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berada dalam kondisi se intim ini dengan pria. Ini pertama kalinya. Beruntung Hinata tak pingsan.

Selama ini Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling menggenggam tangan. Pertama kali Hinata memeluk Naruto adalah ketika Naruto mau menerimanya kembali. Namun segera pingsan setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan di depan umum, didepan segelintir mahasiswa, mahasiswi dan para Dosen yang kebetulan berada disana.

Berbagi kehangatan dengan Naruto seperti ini, layaknya mendapat banyak hal yang menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia tak pernah menduga akan terasa sebahagia ini.

"terimakasih untuk segalanya, Naruto-Kun…" Hinata berujar sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan kanan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendekap erat lengan sang kekasih dalam pelukannya.

"heh ? aku tak melakukan apapun." Naruto menjawab ragu. Bahwa dia merasa tak melakukan apapun untuk Hinata, sama sekali tidak.

Hinata berbalik, menatap mata biru Naruto, dalam. "kau melakukan segalanya.-Hinata tersenyum lembut- Lebih dari segalanya. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi aku merasakannya…. Merasakannya dengan jelas.." suara lembut Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya, sedikit dari banyak hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan pada sang kekasih.

Hinata mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Naruto. Tangannya beranjak. Tangan kirinya kini berada di kepala Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya merangkul lembut leher Naruto. Mencoba memperdalam ciumannya hanya dengan insting, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

Naruto bahkan menjadi pasif dalam kebekuan. Tak mengerti harus apa, bukan tak senang. Matanya masih sedikit melebar. Namun rasa itu segera menghilang setelah wajah Hinata menjauh dan kembali memandang wajah Naruto dengan sedikit kekecewaan dari reaksi Naruto yang hanya diam. Padahal, dia telah berusaha mengalahkan rasa malunya, demi mendapatkan ini dari Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun….. –Hinata mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin saja….- apa aku mengecewakanmu ? atau meninggalkan rasa yang buruk di bibirmu… aku.. maaf…" namun Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng, membuat Hinata bernafas lega. Tapi… lalu kenapa….?

Belum sempat Hinata bertanya lagi, Naruto telah membawanya lebih dekat pada dirinya. Naruto mencium balik Hinata. Bahkan menyentuh bibirnya dengan lidah. Hinata membuka mulutnya, memberi Naruto akses kedalam sana. Seakan ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. Lidah mereka bermain di sela ciuman itu. Lembut, Liar, dan penuh… kasih…

Mata mereka berdua sayu, saling memandang pancaran dari bola indah mereka masing masing. Saling menikmati hal yang terjadi.

Naruto yang duduk bersila. Memangku Hinata yang ntah sejak kapan telah merubah posisinya. Kedua kaki Hinata menyilang menahan punggung Naruto.

Hingga keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hanya saliva tipis menggantung diantara bibir basah mereka. Mereka berdua mengatur nafas dengan lembut, memanjakan paru paru mereka yang mengemis oksigen. Hinata memeluk erat Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Hinata yakin wajahnya memerah, dan itu memalukan untuk dilihat.

"kau tak pernah mengecewakanku, Hinata. Dan kau tau, tadi itu manis." Hinata tak menjawab. Namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tak peduli dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Yang terlihat seperti melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Hinata. Menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh sang kekasih, sebelum akhirnya dengan iseng menjilat leher Hinata.

Hinata menggigil.

"Naruto-Kun~ Geli~~"

"heh?"

bukannya menghentikan, Naruto malah iseng dengan terus menjilati leher Hinata, berulang. Hinata berontak, meski sia sia karena Naruto memeluknya begitu erat. Hinata menyadari bahaya. Hal yang di lakukan Naruto mengundang hal yang bahaya,

Libido.

Hinata merasakan hal itu semakin bangkit. Namun memilih pasrah menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Dan malah melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

"hei! Itu geli."

"sekarang kau tau rasanya kan, Naruto-Kun?"

Mereka saling pandang sejenak, Sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa pelan.

""hehehe"".

Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto erat. Membiarkan keheningannya menyelimuti. Hinata matimatian menahan diri untuk tidak berubah menjadi wanita agresif.

Ntah kenapa, Libidonya seakan tak tertahan. Hinata terus bergumam dalam hati. Semoga dewa mau menguatkannya dari hal ini. Dia membatin berulang kali, bahwa dirinya bukan gadis mesum.

Namun, Hinata tak mengerti. Naruto terlihat lebih menggoda hari ini. Padahal sudah 2minggu mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen. Meski sabtu kemarin mereka harus berpisah sementara, karena Hiashi menyuruh Hinata pulang untuk sementara.

Bahkan mereka berbagi ranjang yang sama, dan Hinata selalu tidur dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Percayalah, Mereka tak pernah melakukan hal hal erotis.

Bahkan mereka baru berciuman beberapa saat lalu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa lebih intim dari biasanya. Sialnya, ini adalah tempat terbuka. Meski memang selalu sepi dan tak pernah ada seorangpun berani lewat jika sudah senja.

Angker.

Itulah yang masyarakat katakan.

Diam diam, Hinata berimajinasi tentang bagaimana jika Naruto mendorongnya kebawah dengan kasar dan memperkosanya.

Memaksanya, meski dirinya memohon untuk menghentikannya. Membekap mulutnya dengan tangan atau bibir Naruto. Melakukannya seolah Naruto adalah Rubah yang kelaparan, membuat Hinata berada di kenikmatan yang menyiksa dirinya Dan lalu pasrah menerima semuanya.

Membiarkan Naruto menjadi binatang buas malam ini, menyentuh seluruh dari dirinya, meski dengan cara yang kasar. Hingga Naruto meminta maaf penuh penyesalan dan ia akan mengatakan. 'tak apa, jika itu Naruto-Kun'

Atau.

Naruto akan meminta ijin padanyanya. Mendorongnya kebawah dengan lembut. Menyentuh mesra tiap jengkal dirinya.

Memperlakukannya dengan kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Penuh kemesraan di bawah sinar rembulan. Mengisi area sepi ini dengan lantunan desahannya dan geraman Naruto.

'sial ! darimana aku mendapat semua imajinasi itu !' Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia telah mengimajinasikan hal yang bahkan tak pernah dia tau dan bayangkan.

"hei ! mari pulang. Ini sudah malam…" mendengar itu, ntah kenapa Hinata kecewa. khayalannya tadi tak pernah terjadi. Padahal Hinata mempersiapkan diri dan hati dari kemungkinan itu.

Hinata bahkan berpikir jauh, membeli obat kontrasepsi untuk mencegah kehamilannya hingga mereka menikah. Jadi mereka bisa melakukannya tiap waktu.

'pikiranku sedang kacau' Hinata menunduk lesu, melangkah beriringan dengan Naruto menuju sepeda tua milik Naruto.

dalam perjalanan pulang.

Hinata berfikir, ini seperti segalanya telah dia miliki. dengan segala kebahagiaan ini, tentu Hinata menyesali perbuatannya dahulu. dalam hatinya, Hinata bersumpah takkan melakukan kesalahan lagi dan membuat kebahagiaannya hilang.

Namun,

Sepertinya iblis masih nongkrong di otaknya, dan memberi sebuah imajinasi.

wajah Hinata bersemu, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menggeleng keras.

'Bagaimana jika Naruto-Kun melakukannya di apartemen ?!'

.

.

.

.

Tamat !

* * *

Ma'af, kayanya ini juga perlu banyak perbaikan deh.

jadi, jika ada masukan dan saran. dipersilahkan.

trimakasih banyak udah mau baca cerita sederhana ku :)


End file.
